C'était une maison calme
by Loubett
Summary: Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Drago. Maintenant je sais. Je sais que ses enfants sont le fruit de son amour avec Hermione Granger. Un jour une potion qu'elle préparait à mal tourner. Elle est tombée dans le coma...


Coucou voici une nouvelle one shot. Je l'ai écrite au ski sauf qu'en rentrant je ne pouvais pas me connecter sur ce site depuis mon ordinnateur. J'ai donc du changer d'ordinnateur... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez des reviews svp ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écrit. Bonne lecture et gros bisoux.

Cette maison est calme. Elle l'a toujours été. Jamais une porte qui claque. Jamais un hurlement de colère, une crise de rage. Pas de rire, de cris de joie non plus. Pas de course dans les escaliers. Pas de trépignement d'impatience dans l'entrée. Pas de musique trop forte. Toujours du vert, de l'argent et du noir. Toujours afficher le luxe, sans en faire trop. Toujours montrer qu'un Sang Pur est au-dessus de tout. Un visage impassible. Même vos yeux ne doivent pas vous trahir. La colère, la joie, l'amour, l'envie de rire, la tristesse, la fatigue, la lassitude ? Ne jamais les montrer. Toutes ces émotions pourtant si naturelles, ne le sont pas ici. La seule chose autorisée est ce sourire. Quand vous le voyez, vous savez tout de suite que vous allez en prendre plein la gueule, pourtant il est irrésistible car il a l'air vrai. C'est là qu'est le problème. Les Malfoy savent simuler. Ils savent simuler en public, et rester impassible. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que jusqu'ici mon fils était parfait. Il respectait tous ces enseignements. Aujourd'hui, je peux l'entendre jurer à voix haute. Je sais que s'il descend les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible, c'est qu'il espère surprendre James et Evans en train de faire une bêtise. Je sais que s'il siffle depuis la porte d'entrée, c'est qu'il attend ses fils et qu'il va très vite s'énerver.

Je sais aussi que les enfants hurlent quand ils se font gronder, rigolent avec leur mère, tapent des pieds quand ils ne sont pas d'accord. Je sais aussi que Beth claque la porte dès qu'on la contredit, qu'elle branche sa "radio" quand elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Des objets moldus dans ma maison. Dans notre manoir ancestral. Tout a changer. Les couleurs, rouge, blanc, vert, marron, blanc… Des pièces de couleurs différentes. Des pièces aux couleurs chaudes. Et moi, moi qui suis perdue. La gentille Grand-mère qui n'a pas sa place dans cette famille. La Grand-mère qui ne comprend pas ces nouvelles traditions, qui ne sait pas comment fonctionne ce monde. Qui règne, qui a le pouvoir ? Qui peut se faire respecter d'un simple regard ? Ai-je le droit de dire à Drago, que je sais qu'il a trompé sa femme ? Ai-je le droit de lui dire, qu'il n'est pas heureux avec elle, et que je le vois ? Puis-je lui dire que je préfère le voir tout abandonner pour son bonheur plutôt que de se laisser dépérir avec cette fille qui lui était promise ? Ai-je le droit de lui dire que ses trois enfants trouvés miraculeusement sur le pas de la porte lui ressemblent étrangement ? Puis-je me permettre de lui dire que je sais où il va tous les dimanches ?

Personne ne m'a expliqué les nouvelles règles. Je sais juste, que je dois respecter les Sangs de Bourbe, que je dispose toujours de ma fortune. Je sais aussi que mes petits enfants sont les enfants biologiques de Drago. J'ai même réussi à découvrir qui était leur vraie mère. Je voulais savoir qui était la femme qui avait rendu mon fils heureux, et son ascendance. Bien sur ce n'était pas une Sang Pure. Une Sang de Bourbe mais avec des capacités magiques et une intelligence hors du commun. Il n'est pas étonnant que leurs enfants soient aussi puissant. Normal. Je me disais bien aussi que leurs yeux bleu acier étaient la marque des Malfoy et que ce sourire, ils le tenaient de leur Père. D'ailleurs c'est étrange. Ils appellent Drago "papa" alors que Pansy n'a le droit qu'à ce simple et dégradant "mère". Comme s'ils savaient qu'ils n'ont absolument rien en commun avec elle. Comme s'ils savaient que leur grâce, leur intelligence, leur beauté et leur puissance leur venaient d'une autre femme. Pourtant elle a essayé de leur faire intégrer le "Maman". Mais ça n'a jamais marché.

Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte un matin de janvier. Ils avaient alors 3 et 5 ans. James et Evans sont les plus jeunes, et Beth la plus âgée. Les deux premiers sont des vrais jumeaux. Ils sont châtains clairs et ont une touffe de cheveux indomptables comme leur mère, ont des yeux bleu acier qui deviennent très sombre quand ils sont en colère. Ils ont hérité de son sourire (de ce que j'ai pu voir sur les photos d'elle, dans le journal), et de cette intelligence hors du commun. Ils ont le flegme légendaire des Malfoy. Ils arrivent à cacher ce qu'ils ressentent en public. Ils n'ont qu'une seule faiblesse. Leurs yeux. Quand ce qu'ils ressentent est trop fort, alors tout passe par leurs yeux. Ils sont toujours ensemble pour imaginer les pires bêtises possibles. Coincer Dobby dans une boîte empêchant le transplannage, piquer le journal de leur sœur, faire courir Pansy dans toute la maison en lui faisant croire qu'ils sont poursuivis par un fantôme, faire croire à Pansy qu'il y a le feu dans la maison quand elle est sous la douche,… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre elle.

Beth elle est plus trompeuse. Elle ne dévoile que très rarement ce qu'elle pense. Elle a hérité d'une longue chevelure blonde qui tombe en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux sont immenses et bleus avec des petites paillettes dorées (de sa mère). Elle n'est pas très grande, est plutôt mince et a un port altier. Elle peut être à la fois si froide et si expressive. Elle porte le nom des Malfoy avec fierté. Elle a toujours ce sourire qu'elle a hérité de son père. Elle s'intéresse à tout et surtout aux Moldus. Sa soif d'apprendre est immense. Elle cache très bien son jeu. Elle sait placer la remarque blessante, qui met l'autre mal à l'aise. Elle manie très bien l'ironie. Elle n'a jamais réellement été méchante avec Pansy, elle l'ignore juste. Au contraire, elle adore son père, et le lui montre. Elle passe des heures à étudier dans la bibliothèque à étudier avec son père.

Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Drago. Maintenant je sais. Je sais que ses enfants sont le fruit de son amour avec Hermione Granger. Il m'a expliqué ce que soupçonnais. Ils s'aiment depuis leur septième année à Poudlard. Quand il a du épouser Pansy, ils se sont séparés. Elle s'est mise avec Weasley et ça a duré deux ans. A la fin de la guerre, ils se sont retrouvés et n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se remettre ensemble. Elle est tombée enceinte au bout de trois ans. Beth est arrivée et a scellé leur amour. Deux ans après elle était enceinte des jumeaux. Ils les ont gardés. Il passait ses soirées et un week-end sur deux là bas. Granger était Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Un jour une potion qu'elle préparait à mal tourner. Elle est tombée dans le coma et n'en est toujours pas sortie. Il a décider d'amener ses enfants au Manoir. C'était ça ou l'orphelinat. Il ne s'est pas posé de questions. Pansy sait tout ou presque. Je sais que mon fils souffre tous les jours car les voir lui rappellent qu'Elle est toujours dans le coma. Je suis triste pour lui. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit heureux lui aussi. Alors quand il s'absente le soir, c'est pour être avec elle. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se réveille toute seule dans une chambre d'hôpital. Là bas, il a mit pleins de photos des enfants pour qu'elle sache comment ils vont. Il sait très bien qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à la débrancher. Je comprend maintenant cette éternelle tristesse au fond de ses yeux, même dans les moments les plus heureux. Je sais que dès qu'elle se réveillera, il quittera Pansy. Ou alors ce sera elle qui partira. Ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. C'est dommage, il aurait pu être heureux. De toute façon, je pense que Pansy ne l'aime pas. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a un amant. Un rouquin… Quand elle part faire du shopping, il lui arrive de rentrer avec une odeur de parfum pour homme qui n'est pas celui de mon fils. Je crois que Drago s'en fiche. Dans tous les cas il ne peut rien dire. Avec tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir…

"Dix ans plus tard…"

Aujourd'hui je suis mourante, je vais arriver Lucius ne t'inquiète pas… Aujourd'hui, Beth a vingt ans, les jumeaux en ont dix huit. Tes petits enfants sont heureux. Ils savent qui est leur mère. Ils savent ce qu'à fait leur famille et savent que l'histoire d'amour entre leurs parents était magnifique, et que leur amour était pur. Je leur ai appris à respecter autrui et les différences. A être digne du nom qu'ils portent et de leurs origines. Je voulais qu'ils soient fiers d'être des Malfoy. Qu'ils sachent que leur père a tout fait pour qu'ils soient heureux. Drago m'a installé dans une chambre avec Hermione. Je peux veiller sur cette femme. Je sais qu'elle sera digne de porter le nom des Malfoy. Drago est célibataire. Pansy et lui se sont déchirés à propos de moi. Elle voulait que j'aie le droit de donner mon avis dans l'éducation des enfants. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur que je fasse d'eux des "mini-Lucius". C'est là que j'ai réalisé que mon propre fils ne me connaissait pas. Il n'a jamais réalisé que je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire dans son éducation. J'ai été tellement déçue. A sa différence, Pansy a été élevée pour se comporter comme une parfaite Sang Pure. Elle savait très bien qu'en temps normal une femme ne dit rien et se contente de suivre le mouvement. Si Voldemort n'était pas mort, elle n'aurait jamais pu éduquer elle-même ses enfants. Au bout de trois ans de conflit elle a fait ses bagages et est partie. Ils ont divorcé. Aujourd'hui elle est mariée à Ron Weasley. Ils ont eu trois beaux enfants. Elle est enceinte de jumelles.

Je suis allongée dans mon lit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle est belle. Elle est en paix. Comme si elle savait que tout allait bien pour ses enfants. Que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle pourrait reprendre sa vie normale. Il se dégage d'elle une telle puissance… J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se réveille, pour que Drago puisse lui aussi avoir le droit d'être heureux. Je veux que mes petits enfants aussi aient le droit de connaître leurs parents ensemble et amoureux. La médicomage m'a expliqué qu'il est très rare que les gens se réveillent après une aussi longue de coma. Drago vient me voir tous les jours. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me perdre. Il me parle pendant des heures d'elle. Elle est un sujet de conversation inépuisable pour lui. De temps en temps Potter et Weasley passent. Ils changent les fleurs et lui parlent de tout ce qui leur arrive.

"Point de vue de Drago"

Aujourd'hui j'ai quatre-vingt dix huit ans. Ma mère est morte, il y a soixante ans au même endroit. J'ai demandé à être mis dans le même lit que Mione. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée. Je sais que je vais mourir aujourd'hui mais au moins je serais avec elle. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. J'ai eu une belle vie. J'ai put voir mes enfants et mes petits-enfants grandir et porter avec fierté le nom des Malfoy. Il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle dans mon cœur et elle le sait. Je pense que toutes ces années, elle m'attendait. Pour qu'on affronte la mort ensemble. Ca peut paraître stupide mais je sais que c'est pour ça. On se l'était promis en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. "Ensemble envers et contre tout". Notre amour nous semblait indestructible. Il l'était. Je n'ai jamais put aimer une autre femme qu'elle et elle n'a jamais put partir. Elle m'attendait.

"La Gazette du Sorcier"

Les morts de Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger nous ont été annoncées ce matin par Beth Granger Malfoy "Mes parents sont morts ensemble ce matin à la même heure. J'ose espérer qu'ils pourront passer le reste de l'éternité ensemble. Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes quant à leur hypothétique histoire d'amour qu'ils se rassurent moi et mes frères avons des preuves. Nous. Nous sommes le fruit de leur amour et je ne permettrais à personne d'en douter. Ils sont morts ensemble alors qu'on ne les dérange pas." Les funérailles auront lieu dans trois jours. Le couple sera enterré dans le parc de Poudlard, aux côtés des couples Potter, Weasley, d'Albus Dumbledore, de Minerva MacGonnagall et de Severus Rogue.


End file.
